Vehicle storage containers are used to store items such as jumper cables, car jacks, spare parts, tools and other like items. Different types of vehicle storage containers have been taught which provide out-of-sight space for these items in various locations of the vehicle. Such storage containers are particularly useful in vehicles which do not have a trunk or other secured storage space, such as minivans or pickup trucks.
Amner, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,920, issued on Nov. 19, 1991, teaches a stowage tray which is mounted on rails, beneath a seat in the vehicle, so that it can slide out and thereby allow access to the interior space of the tray. The available storage space of this tray is however very limited and is not capable of storing big items. Further, this stowage tray, as taught by Amner, is also limited to certain types of vehicles which include a proper seat, under which the tray will fit, and space to pull the tray out.
Green, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,724, issued on Oct. 5, 1993, teaches an underseat storage container which is designed to fit under a bench seat within a minivan vehicle. The storage container as taught by Green does not include a cover or other means for securing or locking items within the storage container.
Tool storage boxes which fit in the bed of a pickup truck are generally known. Such tool storage boxes are generally placed immediately behind the cab of a pickup truck and are accessible, from the side of the pickup truck, without climbing into the bed of the pickup truck. However, these tool storage boxes are not accessible from the interior of the vehicle causing a person accessing these tool storage boxes in inclimate weather to be exposed to the harsh weather.
What is needed is an interior storage container which fits within an interior of a pickup truck or other vehicle and provides a secure storage space for assorted items within the interior of the truck. What is further needed is an interior storage container which also provides a substantially flat surface for stacking goods, such as grocery bags, in a safe and secure manner within the interior of a pickup truck or other vehicle.